Little Wonders
by Raveld'Ivin
Summary: Christmas is his favorite time of the year, and he has it all. A beautiful wife and an adorable daughter. One shot,totally fluffy, LP. NP friendship.


**A/N :** OK, so this idea of making a LP one shot about Christmas popped in my head a week ago, It's fluffy, because I love writing fluff about them. It's 3 a.m and I really tired, so there are maybe some mistakes.

* * *

Have you ever had the feeling that life is too short? People often have this feeling when something bad happens to them or to the persons they love the most. At this moment, they don't want to waste any time and realize their dreams. Sometimes they success. Sometimes they don't.

Lucas Scott have had this feeling many times throughout his life. Maybe too many times.

The first time was when he had that car accident in junior year.

The second, when Peyton -the woman he loved deep inside but wouldn't admit it- got shot. And of course, who was there to rescue her? Him. The same day, his uncle -who he was considering like his father- was shot and died in the hall of his Highschool.

The third...was in senior year. He had just told Peyton she was the woman he wanted next to him when his dreams come true (about time huh?) and he had a heart attack a few hours later.

The fourth, when he realized Peyton was the woman he wanted to be with forever, so he proposed to her, in a very weird way.

The fifth was when he found her on the floor, covered in blood in their own bedroom.

The sixth, when his daughter was born. She was a miracle. She _is _a miracle.

The seventh, when Peyton woke up from her coma.

The eighth, when he got a call from the cops, telling that Larry Sawyer was missing. Two days later they found his body. It was one of the hardest moments of his life when he told Peyton her father was dead.

Today is Christmas. It's Lucas' favorite day of the year. Well, almost. His favorite day of the year after he and Peyton's anniversary which is also Sawyer birthday.

_Let it go,  
let it roll right off your shoulder,  
don't you know  
the hardest part is over.  
Let it in,  
let your clarity define you,  
in the end  
we will only just remember how it feels_

Lucas is lying in his bed, staring at the ceiling. He glances at the sleeping form beside him and smiles. Her hair is a mess, like every morning but he loves it. He thinks she's beautiful, he would tell her that once she's awake and she would tell him to shut up because she looks awful.

A shrill cry comes from the baby monitor and it catches his attention, dragging him out of his daze. Sighing, he gets up carefully to not wake up his wife and walks to the door. Rubbing his eyes, his footsteps echoing in the hallway as he walks to his daughter's room. He quietly opens the door and winces when it squeaks. It always squeaks and it always wakes Peyton. He makes his way to the crib and turns on the lamp above it. His eyes meets the green ones of her daughter. She's lying on her back and her eyes are red and puffy as fresh tears stammers down her chubby cheeks.

"You did all this crying to wake Daddy up so he could come see you huh?" He asked, tickling her stomach. Sawyer throws her little fists in the air and kicks her tiny legs against the mattress as she lets out a big huff. Lucas chuckles and bent over to pick her up. "Alright,alright," He cradled her against his chest and kisses the top of her head,trying to calm her down. "Shh. We don't want to wake up Mama do we?" Sawyer just looks at him with her big orbs and he has to laugh. "You have no idea what I'm talking about huh?" She touches his cheek and rests her head on his chest. "Yeah, I thought so."

He walks to the over sized rocking chair and picks up a book from the shelves. He sits in the chair and opens the hard covered book. It doesn't take long before Sawyer falls asleep. That's how Peyton finds them an hour later, Lucas deep asleep with their daughter stretched out on his chest, her tiny fists graping the collar of his shirt, her head resting in the crook of her father's neck. She stirs and Lucas wrapped his arm around her instantly. Sawyer opens her eyes as Peyton walks to her and picks her up. "Hey baby girl," She whispers, smoothing her blond curls. "Come on," She says before walking to the door. Lucas wakes up a moment later, panicking for a second when he realizes Sawyer is not in his arms anymore. He breathed a sigh of relief when he sees light coming from the kitchen. Smiling, he enters the room and grins when he spots the two blonds. He walks to Peyton and kisses her cheek tenderly.

"Merry Christmas." He says, resting his chin on her shoulder and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Merry Christmas." She replies, turning in his arms. He kisses her one more time before spinning around to face his daughter, who is quietly sitting in her highchair.

"And Merry Christmas to you Baby girl," He picks her up and she lets out a giggle, making both her parents chuckle. "Why don't you go get dressed, I'll feed her." He says as Peyton nods.

That's when Sawyer says her first proper word.

"Mama," She mumbles reaching out for her mother. Peyton turns quickly around, eyes wide, a big smile on her lips.

"Luke!" She cries, reaching over to take her daughter.

"I know," He says, nodding. "I told you it would be her first word." He adds as Peyton drops kisses all over Sawyer's face.

"I love you so much baby girl," She kisses the top of her head as Sawyer rests her head on her mother's shoulder. Lucas folds his arms over his chest and leans against the counter, enjoying the scene before him. "I'm sorry she didn't say 'Dadda' first." He hears Peyton say and watches her bit the corner of her mouth.

He waves her off and says, "What? Are you kidding me? I'm so proud of her. And I'm happy when you're happy." He walks to her and cups her cheeks with his hands and places a quick kiss to her lips.

_Our lives are made  
in these small hours  
these little wonders,  
these twists & turns of fate.  
Time falls away,  
but these small hours,  
these small hours still remain_

Sawyer had fallen asleep a few minutes later. After Peyton and Lucas had made the table, they got dressed and ready to welcome their guests.

"Hey Peyton," Lucas calls and his wife turns around. "Come here." She does as she is told and approaches him. He wraps his arms around her waist and looks in her beautiful green eyes. "I love you so much you know that?" He says and she closes her eyes and smiles.

"I don't think I'll ever get tired of hearing these words."

"Cheesy," He teases and she swats his chest playfully.

"Shut up! You're the one who began,"

"You're cheesier than me,"

"What?" She asks in disbelief. "No I'm not! You're the author here."

"Since when authors are cheesy?" He asks, raising his brow.

"Well, I think an author who wrote two stories that are love letters to a woman in particular is kind of cheesy."

"Two books huh? Wow, do I know this girl? She must be very lucky."

"Yeah, she is." She brushes his lips against his and pulls away.

"Tease," He groans before grabbing her waist and pulling her against his so their hips are aligned. He captures her lips and kisses her hard. "Since Sawyer is asleep..." She smiles and rolls her hips against his. The doorbell ranges before they can get any further.

"Our guests are here, looks like you're going to wait 'till tonight Mr. Scott." He groans and drops his head to her shoulder. Peyton shakes her head, amused by his reaction and fixes her hair before walking to their front door,followed by Lucas. She opens the hard wooden door and greets their guests. Nathan, Haley, Jamie, Brooke, Julian and Sam. "Hey guys! Merry Christmas! Come on in," She steps aside and they all come in the living room.

"Where's mini-Brooke?" Brooke asks, clapping her hands together.

"Jeez, Brooke, I can't even imagine how you're going to act with your own child." Nathan says playfully.

"Well, when you have a friend's child named after you, maybe you'll be like that Scott,"

"Touché," He says as everyone laugh. "After all, maybe the next one will be name after me, who knows?" Nathan realizes what he has just said when Peyton's smile fades and a uncomfortable silence fills the room. "I'm sorry Peyton, I didn't mean to-"

"It's okay." She says, forcing a smile. "Really! Come on guys! It's Christmas. We're here to enjoy. Why don't you go to the table, I'm gonna check on Sawyer," She mumbles and quickly leaves the room, but everyone has noticed the tears in her eyes.

"I'll be right back," Lucas says and at his turn, he disappears down the hall.

"Good job Nathan," Sam says sarcastically.

"Samantha!" Brooke rasps and pushes her foster daughter further into the room.

Lucas quietly walks into Sawyer's bedroom. Peyton is above the crib, watching her daughter sleep. He approaches her and squeezes her shoulder. She quickly wipes away the tears that are running down her cheeks and turns to face him.

"I'm sorry."

"Hey," He pulls her into his arms an she quietly sobs into his shirt.

"Why are we going to tell her when she asks for a brother or a sister?" She whispers as Lucas sighs.

"I don't know. We'll see."

"Luke! What if this lead to an argument and she tells me I'm the worst mother ever and that she hates me or-" Peyton is cut off mid sentence by Lucas' lips crashing onto hers. The kiss is smooth, long and intense. He pulls back, panting for breath and rests her forehead against hers.

"I love you Peyt...That's never gonna change." He shakes his head and looks at their baby who is now wide awake. "And this little girl is going to love you even if she says she hates us. Deep down, she'll love us. Even if she is as bitchy as her mom when she was a teenager."

Peyton laughs and swats his chest. "Shut up!"

"That's my girl." He says before kissing her quickly. Sawyer let out a shrill cry and Lucas turns to her. "You're my girl too Honey. Come on, Uncle Nate is here. You love him don't you?"

_Let it slide,  
let your troubles fall behind you  
let it shine  
until you feel it all around you  
and I don't mind  
if it's me you need to turn to  
we'll get by,  
it's the heart that really matters in the end._

They are all having lunch when Sawyer says 'mama' again.

Nathan drops his fork, Haley gasps and Brooke almost falls of her chair.

Lucas just smiles and squeezes Peyton hand beneath the table. She grins and reaches for her daughter.

"What baby girl?" She asks, running her thumb on her daughter's smooth cheek.

"This is not the first time she calls you 'mama' is it?"

"Why'd you say that?" Peyton asks, furrowing her brows.

"Because I remember when Jamie said it for the first time, I was thrilled."

Peyton sighs and can't hide her smile anymore. "Okay, she said it this morning. And yeah, I'm thrilled. It's my best Christmas gift ever."

"What, the ones Lucas gave you are this awful?" Nathan jokes, wiping his mouth with his napkin.

"Well, he didn't give me them yet but I have all I've ever wanted." She says, leaning in and kissing her husband on the cheek.

"Yuk," Sam says and all eyes were on her. She catches the death glare from her adoptive mother and looks down. "Sorry."

"You do in cheesiness now Sawyer?"

"It's Scott." Peyton corrects and her brother-in-law rolls his eyes.

"Whatever," He says, earning a glare from his former girlfriend. "You'll always be a Sawyer to me." He says and sends her a wink. "Do you think Sawyer will be as bitchy as he mother?" He jokes and Peyton throws him her napkin.

"Well, she will be broody that's for sure," Brooke breaks in. "With them for parents," She points out at the two blonds. "However, she's going to be gorgeous. Every boy will be after her." Lucas clears his throat, sitting back in his chair, annoyed by how the conversation has turned.

"Luke, she's gonna grow up anyway," Haley says, shrugging her shoulder.

"I know that. It's just...She's my baby girl."

_Our lives are made  
in these small hours  
these little wonders,  
these twists & turns of fate  
time falls away,  
but these small hours,  
these small hours still remain._

Lunch is over and Peyton is doing the dishes when she hears someone enter the room. She turns around and watches Nathan approach her.

"Hey," He greets, smiling nervously. "Need any help?"

"No, it's fine. Thanks." She smiles and notices how nervous he is. He nods and rubs his hands together before turning to exit the room.

"Listen, I'm sorry about earlier." He says, spinning around to face her. She rolls her eyes and grabs a towel to dry her hands.

"It's fine Nate. Really." She assures him, squeezing his upper arm lightly.

"You sure?" She nods. "So we're good?"

"Yeah!" She says and opens her arms. "Come here." He walks to her and hugs her tightly. "Nate, can't breath," He pulls back and smiles.

"Sorry." He says, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Stop being nervous,"

"How do you know I'm nervous?"

She shrugs her shoulder. "Lucas does the same thing. So why are you nervous?" She asks, kinking her eyebrows.

"Nothing..It's just..We don't talk much anymore..." He says softly.

"Yeah, about that...I'm sorry, I kinda have been busy with Sawyer and my dad's funeral and everything."

"No, no...I don't blame you. It's me. I want us to be there for each others, like best friends are supposed to be."

"Yeah. I missed you Nathan." She says softly.

"I missed you, too."

----

"Here's your present." Peyton says, handing Lucas two tickets. He looks at them and frowns.

"The Cure? I thought you knew I don't like The Cure."

"Maybe, but you like kissing me to The Cure." She says with her brow raised.

"I forgot about that," He pulls her closer and kisses her quickly. "You're perfect you know that?"

"Oh yeah?" She asks, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I've got another present for you but you have to wait a little while."

"Okay, now my presents."

Lucas reaches op drawer of his cupboard. She looks at him confused as he pulls out two tickets from his back pocket.

"What's this?" She looks at the two tickets and smiles. It's their honeymoon tickets. "Hawaii?! Luke, it's great!" She does her best to sound surprise but knows she can't fool her husband.

"You knew about it didn't you?" He asks, narrowing his eyes.

"Kinda," She says, biting the corner of her lip. "I found them when I was doing laundry the other day."

"You didn't find my other present did you?"

"There's an other? No I didn't." He walks to his closet and reaches into his suitcase.

"What is it?" She takes the item from his hands and her eyes widen. It was a book (nothing special there). It was _his_ book. "Luke!" She throws her arms around his neck and he instantly wraps his arms around her waist. "When did you write this?!" She asks after pulling back.

"A few months ago. I sent it to Lindsey and she sent me the book a couple days ago."

"This is amazing, I'm so proud of you!" She cries hysterically. He comes up behind her, showing her the different parts of the book as he slips a necklace around her neck and claps it. She runs her hands over the diamonds and furrows her brows. "Luke, what is it?"

"It's the necklace your mom was wearing at her wedding day. You dad gave it to me a few months ago and told me to wait the perfect moment to give it to you." He kisses her neck and a single tear escapes from her eye. He wipes it with his thumb as she whispers,

"Thank you," She chocks out and buries her face in his neck. "I love you so much,"

He doesn't reply because he knows she knows he loves her. Like anything else in the world.

_All of my regret  
will wash away some how  
but I can not forget  
the way I feel right now _

"Looks like someone is ready to go to bed," Peyton said as she entered Sawyer's bedroom, seeing her with her father, in her pajamas. She walked to them and kissed her daughter's nose. She turned to her husband and smiled "I'm going to bed, you coming?"

"Yeah, I just read her a story and I'll be right there." He nodded and pecked her lips quickly. "Thanks for the gift today. It means a lot to me."

Peyton had called Karen, Andy and Lyly and had invited them for Christmas. Lucas was surprised but thrilled. They spent the day talking about what they had missed and exchanged presents.

"You're welcome."

About half an hour later, Peyton gets out of bed, wondering what is taking Lucas so long. She hears his voice from their daughter room and curiosity gets the best of her. She smiles at the scene before her and leans against the doorway. Lucas is sitting on the floor with Sawyer sit in front of him. She decides to make her presence unknown as she listens to Lucas's calming and 'daddy' tone he has especially reserved for his baby girl.

"And then, Sawyer… A princess came from nowhere!" he gasps as Sawyer giggles and flails her arms forward onto the floor as Lucas holds her upright. "He had never felt anything as strong as what he felt for her, and he didn't know what to do. He tried to talk to her..But..she was really mean with him. She didn't care about him that day...She told him that he was a jerk !" Lucas says as he puts his hands on his cheeks making a desperate face. Sawyer giggles as she throws her arms in the air. "But don't tell your mommy I said that word to you 'K ? Because you can't say that word and if she knows that I told you that word,I'm gonna get my ass....butts kicked." Lucas says, shaking his head. Sawyer blinks at him,captivated by her father's story.

Peyton smiles as she watches Sawyer's face light up and giggle at Lucas's animated voice. Deciding she isn't done listening, she remains silent and listens contently.

"So the Prince and Princess started to see each others very often. Everything that he and the Princess did together gave him a glance into happiness; a happiness he had thought he would never, ever in a million years, experience. But, what came with the happiness was a past. It stopped her from sharing her true feelings with the Prince... Finally though, after been blocked from her life for months and months on end, he took the biggest step he had ever taken for a Princess… his Princess, and went to support her through her time of a lot of misunderstandings, and an other Princess which the Prince was very interested to, The Prince finally realized how amazing and sweet this Princess was and finally let her into his heart. And it was good for them for a long time, until something the Prince did,and he, like the Princess had, closed off his feelings, and forgot how truly special his Princess was to him. He was silly, and stupid, and he broke her heart. After being interested in an other Princess again,yeah many Princesses had fallen for him,he realized that this Princess was everything that he wanted and he fought for her. He dove past the dragons and fought the other evil knights that were in his path to get to her. But he did it, because he loved her, and was willing to do anything for her,because The Prince and The Princess were meant to be. They were True Love Always..."

Peyton lets out a inaudible sigh as she continues to listen her husband's fairy tale.

"Neither the Princess or the Prince saw what the future had in store for them. It was thrust upon them by the powers that be, but by taking baby steps, the Prince and Princess made their way through it together, like they always had and always would. You know why, So-So?"

Peyton half expects their daughter to answer, but Lucas continues regardless.

"Because the Prince and the Princess,no matter what,will always make it. And if it's up to the Prince, he will never, ever, hurt his Princess like he hurt her in the past."

Sawyer caches sight of her mother and lets out a shrill cry as she looks up at Peyton, who is still standing in the doorway. Lucas turnes around and smiles.

"How much did you here?" Lucas asks,turning bright red.

"Well,I know that I came from nowhere and that we'll always make it through,no matter what happens." Peyton says, walking towards them and sitting on the floor with them. She scoops her daughter up and cradles her to her chest . "Daddy told you a fairy tale huh?" She asks to her daughter,who hiccups in response. Both of her parents laugh. Peyton sits between Lucas's legs and rests her back on his chest. He wraps his arms around both of his girls and kisses Peyton's hair.

"Today was a good day." She saiys, looking up at him.

"Yeah," He whispers, resting his chin on her shoulder so his cheek is pressed against hers. "It was."

_In these small hours  
These little wonders  
These twists & turns of fate  
Time falls away but these small hours  
These small hours, still remain,  
still remain  
These little wonders  
These twists & turns of fate  
Time falls away  
But these small hours  
These little wonders still remain..._

**-FIN-

* * *

**

Let me know what you think!

Merry Christmas! =)


End file.
